


Fellowship Discord Sings ("The Road Goes Ever On And On")

by blueleaf_les



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Gen, Modern AU, Modern Era, chatfic, covid 19 pandemic, fellowship on lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueleaf_les/pseuds/blueleaf_les
Summary: this is a modern AU in which the covid-19 pandemic caused everyone to be on lockdown and the title says it all. this fanfic was meant to be fun and a lot of humour was put into it, but please - please! - do not read this if constant references to the pandemic are going to make you feel down. the subject is treated seriously here even though the characters laugh the danger away.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	Fellowship Discord Sings ("The Road Goes Ever On And On")

**Author's Note:**

> please, remember to stay safe. <3
> 
> to avoid confusion:  
> Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are on lockdown in their university campus, and they share a room even though they're almost alone in the building. Sam and Frodo are in modern Bag End with Bilbo, though Bilbo minds his own business and does not show often. Merry and Pippin are in modern Buckland together. Boromir is quarantined away from home, but don't worry, in his AU he lives. Gandalf doesn't show up really and no one knows where he is.

**leaf-lover:** ey @merriestgayever do you know what’s better than longbottom leaf

**merriestgayever** : you told me like ten thousand times 

**the-kingTM** : yeah 

**the-kingTM** : legolas please give Gimli his phone back you cannot text on two anyway

**leaf-lover** : @the-kingTM watch me

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual** : @the-kingTM and fuck you

**taken-took.jpg** : @leaf-lover @merriestgayever i hate you how can you be hiding information from me

**taken-took.jpg** : you be smoking without me1

**merriestgayever** : …

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo** : oh

**always-late-to-everything:** <has left the chat>

**the-kingTM** : legolas is laughing his ass of rn

**taken-took.jpg** : ????????

**the-kingTM** : he choked

**leaf-lover:** @merriestgayever i apologise for my Leaf, he just needs attention

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** no i need wine

**taken-took.jpg** : and I need to know what’s better than longbottom leaf ! 

**taken-took.jpg** : tell me! D: 

**Sam G.** : Just tell him and let us have a regular chat, please.

**Sam G.** : And @the-kingTM, could you please tell them something? I wasn’t prepared for this!

**taken-took.jpg** : TELL ME ALREADY

**merriestgayever:** legolas

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual** : yksdhffddddd

**merriestgayever** : i am considering

**taken-took.jpg** : WAITING! DDDDDDDD:

**merriestgayever** : changing my @ to gayestmerryever

**merriestgayever** : what do you think

**Sam G.** : i think you should not, it would be too similar to Frodo’s!

**taken-took.jpg:** i don’t think I JUST WANT MY ANSWERS

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo** : yeah @taken-took.jpg we know that

**leaf-lover** : you are the merriest gay i know @merriestgayever, you need not to change

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual** : @merriestgayever exaccccc tyl dont’chcngg

**the-kingTM** : legolas calm your tits already 

**the-kingTM:** can’t you even sit straight

**the-kingTM:** i hate being quarantined with you two

**the-kingTM** : i wasnt made for thirdwheeling

**the-kingTM: @** always-late-to-everything you haven’t prepared me for that come back and fucking fix it!

**merriestgayever** : @the-kingTM wow that was homophobic…

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** and it's june...

**the-kingTM:** @merriestgayever i beg of you do not worsen my already worst situation 

**Sam G.:** Can’t we just… vibe in peace?

**taken-took.jpg** : I HATE YALL YOU TYPING TOO FAST FOR ME I CANT READ DDDD:

**Sam G.:** Look, lads, the situation is bad for all of us already, we should try to create a comfortable atmosphere.

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual** : skdssssskkk

**Sam G:** For everyone to relax and forget about what's going on… It’s frightening enough without the threat of a huge discord quarrel.

**Sam G.:** Frodo has plenty of work with his term paper and he cannot be available for the discord chat all the time, if you take my meaning - and he wouldn’t want to waste his  time on reading trash. We arranged this meeting in order to produce some positive emotions in a group of friends, so let’s make it positive. Please… 

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo** : Sam thank you :) i love you

**Sam G.** : Thank you Frodo, please don’t get me wrong. I really want you to pass…

**leaf-lover:** awwwww <3

**merriestgayever** : AWWWWW!!!!

**Sam G.:** stop

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** yr’ere repressssd

**the-kingTM:** awwww, good luck Frodo!

**the-kingTM:** keeping my fingers crossed for you, as always.

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** afffff

**taken-took.jpg** : tell me what is better than longbottom leaf

**merriestgayever** : eh Pip...

**merriestgayever:** second breakfast

**merriestgayever** : second breakfast is better than longbottom leaf

**merriestgayever:** go to the kitchen and have sth to eat

**Sam G.** : ...yeah 

**Sam G.:** And let us all enjoy something to draw our attention away from the situation. 

**Sam G.:** Let’s just... chat? Without insulting one another?... 

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo** : Sam <3 you are literally too good for this hell of a middle-earth ;-;

**the-king TM** : we don’t deserve to have you.

**leaf-lover** : @Sam G. would it satisfy you if we did something together via discord?

**Sam G.:** like what

**the-kingTM** : @aromantic_Gimli-sexual has been torturing us with the discord sings meme for two (2) weeks and i thought that if we sang sth together here he could  screenshoot the whole convo and make a video

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** YASSSS KSJDK YES PLESS

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** LSD

**merriestgayever:** Yes let’s!!!!!

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** HJKSJDKSKJJAA

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo** : oh! I’d love thattt!

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual** : FFFSKKJ

**leaf-lover** : ey laddie it was no torture

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** SDKAKDHJFJHGA

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** we could sing uncle’s The Road Goes Ever

**merriestgayever:** YEEE

**the-kingTM:** i’d be grateful

**the-kingTM:** looking forward to a moment free from wilderness

**leaf-lover:** i don’t doubt the video will be great but @aromantic_Gimli-sexual don’t disappoint me!

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo** : Sam @Sam G. please consent… <3 

**the-kingTM** : (if he focuses on editing i might be able to phone Arwen without his overhearing every fucking syllable and commenting; and believe me when i tell you - he IS  aro…)

**merriestgayever** : does everyone know the lyrics of The Road Goes Ever On And On tho

**taken-took.jpg** : it was not as good as longbottom leaf you lied to me again and i hate you

**the-kingTM:** yea everyone does

**Sam G.:** That’ll be easy! ^^ And jolly fun!

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** ok but we have to do it without getting interrupted, double lyrics are a stop + we’re doing the full version, we’re not stopping till it’s done, and i am  editing it by myself.

**the-kingTM:** see and now suddenly he *can* type correctly

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** although i promise not to publish it before you all agree it can be, and @the-kingTM sorry for your last phonecall i am really trying to accept your  sticky romanticism i will learn to unhear ;>>>

**the-kingTM:** i wish i could unhear you and @leaf-lover, i really do. *painful frown* 

**leaf-lover** : hey now you know we then thought you really went shopping. it was an accident. just get over it. do you really consider us eligible to do sth like that on purpose.  we’d never think you’d see us

**taken-took.jpg** omg @the-kingTM PAINFUL FROWN XD WTF lol lmao

**Sam G.:** From what I know, you three are sitting in the same dorm room. Why do you have to type when you could easily talk? And relieve us of reading your I-don’t-even-

know-what?

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual** : @a-boromeere-a come here we lack you

**merriestgayever:** yeah, either you tell us all what exactly happened or stop being suggestive and testing my politeness not to ask! XD

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo** : @the-kingTM @leaf-lover @aromantic_Gimli-sexual yes i’d appreciate it if you kept your dorm problems away from this chat, this is  really disturbing. 

**merriestgayever:** ill start

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo** : or you can have a messenger conv for dorm problems specifically if you wish not to talk to one another… 

**leaf-lover** : ok thanks for your notice. I understand this is disturbing, we’ll keep that to ourselves. 

**the-kingTM** : agreed, I just wanted someone to pity me, next time I’ll just scream in the bathroom. XD nah, don’t worry, i’ll make it somehow.

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual** : @a-boromeere-a WHERE ARE YOU

**taken-took.jpg:** wait whats goinon

**merriestgayever:** the road goes ever on and on 

**leaf-lover** : down from the door

**Sam G.:** where it began.

**a-boromeere-a** : ……………………...i was absent for an hour and like 200 mesages lads are you ok

**the-kingTM:** so it begins

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** aaaaaaaaa glad you arrived!!

**a-boromeere-a** : oh no i’m sorry for breaking it!

**the-kingTM:** don’t worry let’s just go on and have it done

**leaf-lover:** maybe we should leave @a-boromeere-a some time to read this conv from where he left last time?

**the-kingTM:** @a-boromeere-a i _AM_warning you, this is cursed, don’t read it unless you’re sure you can unread and unacknowledge… 

**merriestgayever:** the road goes ever on and on

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** down from the door where it began.

**a-boromeere-a:** Now far away the road has gone,

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** And I will follow, if I can,

**leaf-lover:** And I will follow, if I can,

**the-kingTM:** Pursuing it with weary feet, 

**Sam G.:** That was a stop.

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** Until it joins some larger way,

**merriestgayever** : yes that was a stop

**merriestgayever:** i’ll start again

**taken-took.jpg** : why always you starting why not me

**merriestgayever:** i type faster :))))

**taken-took.jpg:** and i paste faster The Road goes ever on and on 

**merriestgayever:** The Road goes ever on and on 

**merriestgayeve:** NO

**leaf-lover:** down from the door where it began.

**the-kingTM** : yes let’s just go on and finish

**a-boromeere-a:** Now far away the road has gone,

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** And I will follow, if I can,

**Sam G.:** Please, no, you cannot treat Mr. Bilbo’s poetry like that. Have some dignity. 

**a-boromeere-a:** oh no...

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo** : Sam, it’s just a game, and it’s for you to relax. 

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo** : Please don’t treat it as seriously as homework…:(

**leaf-lover:** also sorry to disturb you @Sam G., but this is destined to be bad if @aromantic_Gimli-sexual is to like it so… 

**Sam G.:** Excuse me, it’s not about Legolas’s liking it or not, this is about our fellowship-time. Gandalf created this discord for us to bond when we cannot see each other. It is to  be a safe space so please just collaborate, okay? 

**taken-took.jpg:** wow now that was passive aggressive DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

**merriestgayever:** no Pip, Sam is genuinely worried. 

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** both @Sam G. and @leaf-lover are right 

**a-boromeere-a** : I felt like we were having good time already

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** the more chaos there is the more i am going to like it

**leaf-lover:** country roadssss --- take me home --- to Valinor --- where I beloOOONG!!

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** but i am the one least affected by lockdown, i know i am coping best of yall so never mind me

**a-boromeere-a:** we’re caring for each one of us okay so 

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** no i’m serious, @Sam G. be assured i will love it no matter how bad/good it is, i love this already and i want yall to love this too so just tell me what is wrong with me and i’ll fix it. i can’t adjust my behaviour unless you tell me what you expect because _i am bad at emotions and subtleties_. bad like really really bad. i cannot read it so easily as it is expected, especially from an elf. 

**taken-took.jpg** : wow you type fast

**leaf-lover:** you’re doing great, my Gem. *happy leaves image*

**Sam G.:** Oh… That explains a lot, thanks Legolas… Sometimes i thought you were just being unnecessarily rude. 

**the-kingTM:** it’s okay Sam. He doesn’t mind. also why did you think he is being called the strange elf, he is hopeless at social conventions

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** yeah and i apologise in advance. the fact that i don’t show it does not mean i don’t love yall. and i may be copying forms that @leaf-lover wrote for me to explain myself but i really care. just tell me if there’s anything unacceptable about me and i’ll fit in. 

**taken-took.jpg:** ok you just pasting stuff XDDD

**Sam G.:** I hadn’t known, I’m sorry. Now, Legolas, you’re being exceptionally nice. 

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** i’m so glad you finally reached understanding :) :) :) <3 

**merriestgayever:** did some googling and @aromantic_Gimli-sexual maybe *conspiracy-cap on* you have the Asperger syndrome? 

**leaf-lover:** we’re actually getting him diagnosed via online advisory!! but i bet he has and he should be diagnosed ages ago but elven psychology is at this point below the sea  level. 

**the-kingTM:** also his father liked to pretend either that everything was perfect or that legolas is just unique

**leaf-lover:** fuck you he is unique + he’s already made a huge progress since we are together. 

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** no doubt ^^ i’m so happy for you.

**Sam G.:** Thank you, Gimli. I appreciate your devotion. 

**a-boromeere-a** : before we start singing again I just wanted to tell you that I love being here. Initially I treated this discord with some distance but now it became overall important for me. I check what you’re writing whenever I can, as much as it is not easy for me because dad always wants to facetime me. I must admit lockdown is taking me away and I feel so low I just can’t make it. I am literally quarantined, alone all the time, too far away from everyone I love, including you. I am freaking out bc my brother is in the same fucking city, an hour-long walk away if you don’t want to use public transport, but if I want to protect him I must keep away because I could give him the fucking virus. Before i joined the chat again I was talking to my father who wants me to come back. He says since I have no symptoms I can freely come back home but I KNOW I could have caught the plague. I had contact with the guy who got symptoms day later. I can still give it to someone else. And my dad is in the risk group. And there is no certainty Faramir wouldn’t get sick too. This is really driving me mad that dad is constantly tempting me to come back while i know i can’t. i feel responsible for them, i don’t wat to put anyone at risk. but i really suffer and dad is not helping. this discord is a mine of gold i probably don’t deserve and that i need too bad rn. thank you for being with me. what you do is the best distraction from reality i could get. 

**the-kingTM:** @a-boromeere-a we do care for you. 

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** i wish i could hug you and sing for you

**leaf-lover:** ayy! what can we do for you laddie? 

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** yes! just tell us what you need! 

**merriestgayever** : you can facetime me whenever you want, if you want distraction i can infodump on a topic of your choice, just give me some time to google! 

**taken-took.jpg:** I had no idea you were on quarrntine! DDD: ;_____; 

**Sam G.:** Boromir, I am so sorry for you! :’( That’s good that you’re being responsible. You’re doing the best for your family. They should support you and not treat you like that,  if you take my meaning! No offence but your father sounds rather freaky.

**a-boromeere-a:** thank you guys. A big thank you. 

**taken-took.jpg:** and nooffence but your dad is a dickkk!!!!! DDDD:

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** @a-boromeere-a would you like plants, you could talk to plants and listen to them if you feel lonely

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** or maybe rather some books?

**the-kingTM:** we would transport them to you in a safe way, of course, i’d guarantee no contact at all.

**a-boromeere-a:** no, i don’t need plants, I’m afraid i wouldn’t be able to tend them properly. but thank you. And I have a lot to read, I still want to defend my thesis since i am  officially allowed to do it online. 

**merriestgayever:** if you need materials i can hack any online base that is behind a paywall!!

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** i recommend Merry, he can really download ANYTHING. I wouldn’t have any sources without his help. He hacked the entire Old  English corpus for me.

**leaf-lover:** when it comes to sources I have some academic books and publications here, though i doubt if you need articles on history of architecture? I also have some geology

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** microbiology here, just name the text you need <3 also @merriestgayever 1312 acab fuck the police you’re doing great job!!

**leaf-lover:** 1312 but be careful 

**the-kingTM** : i’ll just pretend i haven’t read that

**Sam G.:** What does “acab” and “1312” mean?... 

**Sam G.:** Or maybe I don’t want to know.

**taken-took.jpg:** but i want to, tell me

**merriestgayever** @taken-took.jpg THEN GOOGLE

**a-boromeere-a:** thanks guys. i’m writing about history and… oh my gandalf the things i am discovering… *sighs*

**merriestgayever:** tell us! 

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** @a-boromeere-a still the piece about Lothlórien?

**a-boromeere-a:** the same (i’m honoured you remember, we have only talked about that twice and you seemed very absent-minded/drunk/both at both occasions XD)

**the-kingTM** : nah it’s Legolas’s beloved topic… 

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** told you it would be fucked up, Galadriel is a fucking racist and Noldor-supremacist, Lothlórien is built on soil soaked with Silvan blood and her perfect hairstyle does not fucking mend for that!!!! 

**leaf-lover:** yes, sadly - she is racist. 

**merriestgayever:** the things i am learning… *taking notes* where can i check that? 

**the-kingTM** : NO @merrtestgayever DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM 

**Sam G.:** Form a second channel for historical talks please and let’s go back to singing! 

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** The Road goes ever 

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** on and on 

**merriestgayever:** on and on

**the-kingTM:** double lyrics and i just wanted to say that @a-boromeere-a you are always welcome to write/phone/facetime me or any other member of the fellowship 

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** sure sure! <3 especially at night, i don’t sleep ;>>

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** @a-boromeere-a i’m bad at cheering up but i’ll do what i can for you!

**leaf-lover:** same here, laddie, we are here for you!

**merriestgayever:** we love you @a-boromeere-a! you’re so strong! you’re gonna carry that weight! <3 <3 

**a-boromeere-a:** you have no idea how much this all means to me. Thank you - all of you together and each one of you separately. I am honoured to spend time in such a  perfect company.

**taken-took.jpg:** YAYYY! Fellowship time! :DDDDD *throwing confetti*

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** ok sweeties enough of this clingyness. can we proceed? 

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** it’s a shame Gandalf left us

**leaf-lover:** huh i can see @aromantic_Gimli-sexual wants his video material XD

**the-kingTM:** @gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo i somehow got used to it already...

**taken-took.jpg:** i want to start this time!1

**merriestgayever:** ok but

**taken-took.jpg:** the road goes ever

**Sam G.:** Hey! Don’t cut the lines like that! Poetry is not meant for such a treatment! And you have broken the metrum! 

**a-boromeere-a:** on and on

**merriestgayever:** Legolas @aromantic_Gimli-sexual i just wanted to make sure you won’t insert Boromir’s personal thoughts to video. i believe he wouldn’t want to have them  published. maybe cut from where we start next, okay?

**leaf-lover:** me and @the-kingTM have already told him

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** ye i learnt i am not supposed to. thanks Merry and i love it how you’re helping me. i am 100% sure that none of the fucking elves would bother to think that sth obvious for them doesn’t appear so for me and then i would get grounded or worse. 

**taken-took.jpg:** i get grounded a lot, too i know your pain…………..

**a-boromeere-a:** ...i assumed obvious that anything personal we type here stays here

**leaf-lover:** yeah of course it does, noone is taking the content out unless it is commonly agreed

**the-kingTM:** that’s understood and we’re just making sure Legolas can follow and understand why

**Sam G.:** Boromir, don’t worry. :) 

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** anyway i was going to show the production to you before anyone else, you’ll see and decide if you want it to go online. it’s not the fame or subscriptions that matter but the fun of singing with you and then editing it for you. :>>

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** again thank you for teaching me how to socialise!!!!! 

**leaf-lover: ...** that was slightly unnecessary. now back to singing

**a-boromeere-a:** can I start?

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** yes please, go on :)

**a-boromeere-a:** The Road goes ever on and on 

**the-kingTM:** Down from the door where it began.

**leaf-lover:** Now far away the road has gone,

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** And I will follow, if I can,

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** Pursuing it with weary feet, 

**taken-took.jpg:** Until it joins some lager way, 

**leaf-lover:** LAGER

**merriestgayever:** Where many paths and errands meet. 

**Sam G.:** And whither then? I cannot say. 

**the-kingTM:** ...have you done it on purpose, @taken-took.jpg??

**a-boromeere-a:** this surely doesn’t count

**Sam G.:** As what? We must stat again, it was a wrong word, the lyrics must be recreated or it’s not poetry!

**merriestgayever:** I swear to Valar he did it on fucking purpose

**taken-took.jpg:** i regret nothing, you should have seen Merry’s face when he laughed his lungs out! XD :DDD

**the-kingTM:** Peregrin Took I am seriously asking have you done that on purpose?! 

**taken-took.jpg:** mayybeeeeee ~~~ 

**the-kingTM:** send help i’m not sire if Legolas and Gimli are laughing or screaming 

**a-boromeere-a:** ...both?

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** SIRE XDDDDDD

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** typos are hilarious, sure, but only if you’re 50 and not 5000 Legolas…

**merriestgayever:** with Legolas’s keen eyes it must be extremely easy to notice them ;>

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** ftttttsdhsdjafhslafkkkskks yes it is

**Sam G.:** Let’s just start again or it will take forever and please remember Frodo has to write his paper.

**leaf-lover:** don’t we all, Sam!

**taken-took.jpg:** i don’t bc i’m baby and my A-levels were c a n c e l l e d :DDDDD

**Sam G.:** now look

**Sam G.:** The Road goes ever on and on 

**leaf-lover:** Down from the door where it began.

**taken-took.jpg:** Now far away the road has gone,

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** And I will follow, if I can,

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** Pursuing it with weary feet, 

**the-kingTM:** yes, starlit beauty~~~

**merriestgayever** ………………

**the-kingTM:** ...oh no wrong chat sorry

**taken-took.jpg:** UUUUUUUUUU c: say hello to Arwen from me!

**Sam G.:** @the-kingTM this was as sharp as taters.

**precioussss-bot: WHAT’S TATERS PRECIOUS??!! STUPID FAT HOBBIT!**

**a-boromeere-a:** WHAT’S THAT

**leaf-lover:** oh no

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** this abomination again

**taken-took.jpg:** gasp! :oooo

**Sam G.** What IS that!

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** has our conversation been hacked…….

**the-kingTM:** Sam set off the gollum bot

**precioussss-bot: *gollum!! gollum!!***

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** i thought it was inactive!

**leaf-lover:** you told us you deactivated it @aromantic_Gimli-sexual

**a-boromeere-a:** ...

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** ...i thought i have? i remember doing it?... 

**merriestgayever:** i just googled 

**merriestgayever:** and you know what

**merriestgayever:** it was created as a fun feature by noone else than GANDALF 

**leaf-lover:** why am i not surprised

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** what is it doing here anyway? 

**Sam G.:** I can’t believe this.

**a-boromeere-a:** what is it doing in our discord, who let it in

**the-kingTM:** I did… i was curious

**merriestgayever:** WHEN??

**gayest-baggins-except-uncle-bilbo:** why haven’t we noticed?

**leaf-lover:** it was before the lockdown, we even forgot it fucking existed

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** it was when @the-kingTM manipulated @leaf-lover and me into gathering sociological data from the internet for his thesis and we were trashing our discord one night after another with screenshots of fb comments, so all of you muted the channel so we were vibing and it… just happened… 

**taken-took.jpg:** aaah it was why we created the conversation specifically for hobbits!

**precioussss-bot: STUPID FAT HOBBIT!**

**Sam G.:** I feel very attacked right now.

**Sam G.:** Please someone turn it off. 

**a-boromeere-a:** what does it react to? XD

**leaf-lover:** hm well let me see if i remember correctly… apart from g*llum, sm*agol, h*bbit, and, apparently, t*ters, it certainly does react to anything pr*cious- or R*ng-  related…

**the-kingTM:** for some reason it also reacts to the word “finger”? i have no idea why 

**precioussss-bot: NICE MASSSTER!**

**gayest-baggins-expect-uncle-bilbo:** now THIS IS SCARY! ;___; this is creepy… 

**Sam G.:** I don’t understand this and at this point I’m just too afraid to ask! Please turn it off! 

**taken-took.jpg:** No! Let’s have fun! :DDDD Ring!

**precioussss-bot: IT IS OURS! OURS!! *HISSSSSSS***

**a-boromeere-a:** i am horrified, yet amused, kind of.

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** Pippin no

**taken-took.jpg:** Pippin YES! precious! :DDDD

**precioussss-bot: THEY STOLE IT FROM US!!**

**merriestgayever:** Frodo’s right, stop it Pip!

**precioussss-bot: THIEFFFFFF! BAGGINS! SHIRE!**

**leaf-lover:** OKAY NOW THAT _WAS_ CREEPY INDEED

**the-kingTM:** Legolas is working on it but somehow he’s unsuccessful

**taken-took.jpg** : this is hilarious! :DDDDDDDD he reacts to Frodo’s name?!

**precioussss-bot: THIEFFFFFF! BAGGINS! SHIRE!**

**Sam G.:** HOW DARE YOU OFFEND FRODO?!??

**precioussss-bot: NICE MASSSTER! :)**

**merriestgayever:** I appreciate how it has various responses to different words but what the actual fuck, why has it been created? what was the purpose??

**the-kingTM:** Gandalf loves tormenting us, haven’t you noticed?

**a-boromeere-a:** legolas, what is taking you so long? @leaf-lover can you tell us how he’s doing?

**leaf-lover** : seems he’s still working on it

**taken-took.jpg:** he should be able to do it with one finger! :)) you know...

**precioussss-bot: NICE MASSSTER!**

**merriestgayever:** googled how to turn off the bot, i shall try it

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** the regular function is disabled for some reason, Merry, but please do try it, i have no fucking idea what happened here… confusion...

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** isn’t Aragorn the admin of this channel though?

**the-kingTM:** no… Gandalf is… 

**merriestgayever:** oh shit, i can’t turn it off either!

**leaf-lover:** me too, i don’t know why and i don’t like it.

**taken-took.jpg:** i am having great fun! :D Hey Gollum, who’s your favourite hobbit?

**precioussss-bot: STUPID FAT HOBBIT!**

**Sam G.:** Pippin! STOP! It’s disgusting!

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** maybe we could try finish the song anyway?... 

**aromantic_Gimli-sexual:** isjdfisudggdgsdgfd i fucking HATE this bot rn i have no idea how we could have so much fun bc of it back then!

**a-boromeere-a:** seems good to me, let’s try. he shouldn’t be reacting to anything that is lyrics.

**the-kingTM:** we might as well…

**Sam G.:** yes, please!

**leaf-lover:** ok, just let’s not use the trigger words. @taken-took.jpg i am looking at you.

**merriestgayever:** Pippin just don’t say anything that isn’t lyrics! 

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** who starts?

**the-kingTM:** after you, my lad!

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** ok so

**gayest-baggins-ever-except-uncle-bilbo:** The Road goes ever on and on


End file.
